inclusive_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Pym
Henry Pym, currently known as Giant-Man, is a scientist and member of the Avengers. History Early Life Henry Pym was born in 1964 in eastern Nebraska to Doris and Brad Pym. He was a precocious child, learning things much faster than expected for a child his age, but had a tendency to have his head in the clouds. He spent a lot of his childhood with his grandmother, Angela, who encouraged his curiosity and pushed him to use his imagination to invent new things. His grandmother was also the only person who accepted Hank as the boy he wanted to be. When Hank was 7, she fell terminally ill and passed away, leaving a distraught Hank behind. Hank proceeded to take a more serious view to life, and concentrated on building very practical things. He excelled in his schoolwork and graduated valedictorian of his public high school. He was able to secure scholarships to go to university and completed his undergrad degree in engineering. He went on to graduate school and changed paths to become a biochemist instead. During his time in university, Hank spent time rediscovering his creativity and exploring his gender and sexuality. He eventually decided to begin living full-time as a man and chose the name Henry for himself. First Marriage While in his undergraduate program, Hank met a fellow student named Maria Trovaya. She was the daughter of famous Hungarian geneticist Dr. Janos Trovaya. The Trovaya family fled Hungary for America in the 70s for fear of political persecution. Maria and Hank quickly fell in love, and by the time they had graduated they were married. Even though Hank suggested otherwise, Maria desperately wanted to return to Hungary for their honeymoon. Eventually Hank gave in, and they travelled to Hungary as Dr. and Mrs. Pym. Figuring that nobody would recognize her as a tourist and the wife of an American, Maria lowered her guard to enjoy the sights and experiences that Budapest had to offer. Unfortunately, on their final day in Hungary, a car pulled up beside them and Maria was kidnapped. Hank consulted the embassy about what to do, but the authories refused to help and after a week of waiting for a ransom call, Maria was presumed dead. Several days after Hank returned to America, the embassy received a letter simply stating, "This is what happens to those who try to escape us." After Maria's death, Hank returned to his graduate program and sunk himself even deeper into his work. For the next several years of his program and into his post-graduate work, he spent all of his time working to compensate for his grief over the loss of his wife. Becoming Ant-Man During his post-graduate work in 1996, he met and collaborated with Janet van Dyne on a project involving insect-type mutants and the biological effects of their mutation. It was during this project that Janet revealed to him that she was a mutant. They managed to develop Pym Particles while working together based on Janet's mutation. After the murder of Janet's father, Hank was convinced to go avenge her father as part of the duo Ant-Man and the Wasp. He enjoyed seeing their Particles used so successfully, but did not have a taste for crime-fighting. He decided to go back into academia for the time being. Work at Stark Industries In the early 2000s, Hank was approached by Stark Industries to join their microtechnology and robotics divisions. Hank used his experience with Pym Particles to improve micro- and nanorobots that were being designed. The Ultron Project The Avengers Initiative While Janet was working at SHIELD, he was selected as a potential hero in the Avengers Initiative. He ended up being eliminated from the initiative due to his pacifism and general life instability. He was invited to participate in SHIELD as a scientist or consultant, but declined. He did not participate in the events of the Battle of New York. After the SHIELD Civil War, he was offically recruited as a member of the Avengers. Creation of Yellowjacket Persona Powers Hank acquired his powers from the Pym Particles he developed together with Janet van Dyne . He is able to shrink down to half an inch tall and grow up to 59 feet 11 inches tall. When he first started using Pym Particles he had to re-expose himself to them every time to grow or shrink, but after years of exposure he has accumulated enough in his tissue to grow or shrink at will. Side effects of Pym Particle use include unintentional size-change as an emotional response. When he is feeling angry or confrontational, he tends to grow slightly as he becomes more involved. Likewise, when he is feeling sad or unconfident, he will shrink slightly. Hank is very intelligent and is able to learn things very quickly. Over the years he has picked up skills and knowledge from many fields and prefers not to do the same thing for too long. He tends to change career direction every few years and then bury himself in his new work to the detriment of all of his interpersonal reltionships. Some notable fields of interest have included: martial arts, entomology, computer science, and robotics. Trivia *When Hank was a child, he enjoyed bug catching. As he grew older he branched out into insect collecting. Category:People Category:Humans Category:Superhumans